More particularly, the invention concerns a dispenser for a web wound on a roll, especially for paper such as cellulose wadding, of the kind wherein the roll includes a central borehole allowing mounting of the roll on a dispenser supporting rod. Illustratively, the dispenser is in the form of a case inside which is received the roll, a free end of the paper web in roll form being made to pass through an aperture in the dispenser.
By pulling on the free end of the paper web, the user unwinds the paper by rotating the roll about the axis of the support rod.
If the traction exerted by the user on the paper is fairly strong, the roll may be set in rotation about the support rod and, short of other design features, the kinetic energy then stored in the roll poses the risk of excessively unwinding the roll beyond the desired user length.